Maléfica
by Maguie Grand
Summary: ¿Quieren conocer la verdadera historia de la bruja de la Bella Candy Durmiente?, pues les invito a leer este cuento de Hadas, Conocen la Historia de la Bella Candy Durmiente, pero no sabes la verdad sobre la Bruja Maléfica (Eliza), Maléfica no es la villana que todos conocemos, es un hada que quiere mucho a la Bella Candy, les invito a leer esta Historia de Amor..


_**Maléfica **_

_**Cuento de Disney, los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí idea, espero que les guste, se basa a mi cuento favorito la bella durmiente**_

_**Basada a la película Maléfica por Angelina Jolie**_

_**La otra versión de la Bella durmiente. **_

_**Personaje Principales: **__Eliza Leagan y Thomas Stevens. _

_**Presentación Estelar de la Bella durmiente:**__ Nuestra amada Candy Withe junto a su príncipe Terry Grandchester. _

_**Final feliz.**_..

_**Antes de que lean la historia quiero que sepan que aquí la protagonista es Eliza, en esta historia no es la villana que todos conocemos. Es un ser malvado pero bondadoso, quería ser una historia donde Eliza no sea ****precisamente**** la Villana, porque no hacer historias diferentes **_

_**Ah otra cosa en esta historia Eliza y Neal no son hermanos... no hay otro villano para que ****protagonice**** al malvado rey que le hace daño a ****Maléfica****. **_

_**Conocemos esta historia de amor. **_

_Erase una vez en un bosque llamado Lakewood vivía una hermosa hada llamada Maléfica (Eliza), era especial noble de corazón ayudaba a la gente, dio amor a todo el mundo, tenia una hermosas alas. _

_Un día pasó un hermoso niño de ojos marrones, pertenecía al mundo de los humanos, realeza, una vez paso por ese hermoso bosque porque deseaba conocer el mundo de las hadas. _

_En ese momento se encontró con un hada y le dijo: Buenas tardes amada Hada, que hermoso es su mundo ¿Cómo te llamas hada?. _

_"Yo me llamo Eliza" dijo una pequeña niña, no humana, que poseía unas alas enormes y unos cuernos en su cabeza.__**  
**__-"Mucho gusto, Yo soy Neal" dijo el pequeño niño perteneciente a la realeza._

_-mucho gusto- dijo Elisa sonriendo. _

_-¿Eres una niña o un hada?- pregunto Neil _

_-No soy una niña normal, soy un hada, pero podemos hacer amigos si quisieras- dijo Eliza. _

_-Esta bien seremos amigos, aunque pertenecemos a mundos diferentes- dijo Neal sonriendo.__**  
**__Desde ese momento Neil y Eliza a pesar que pertenecía a mundos diferentes, prometieron ser amigos por siempre, y así lo hicieron.  
Eliza (Maléfica) era un ser fantasioso con hermosas alas cafés y cuernos del mismo color, con una belleza asombrosa, capacidad de amar y mantener la paz, era un ser con grandes poderes mágicos encargado de que en todo el bosque siempre reinase la armonía y jamás la guerra, en su corazón nunca había existido el odio. _

_Pero Eliza nunca podría tener relación alguna con la realeza, de lo contrario, al tocar cualquier artículo real, su cuerpo se quemaría._

_Neil por el otro lado, un humano perteneciente a la familia real, si, era capaz de amar a un hada, pero su avaricia por conseguir el trono era mucho mayor. Jamás conseguiría el trono ya que era el ultimo hijo de sus padres, entonces el quería ser dueño de todo el pueblo, pero no podía lograrlo._

_Sin embargo, al encontrarse una vez con Eliza cuando eran sólo unos niños logró establecer una amistad con ella, Neal si amaba a Eliza, Eliza también amaba a Neal, pero ese amor no duro para siempre, debido a la ambición de Neal. _

_El tiempo pasó, y su amistad fue poco a poco fortaleciéndose cada vez más, Neil iba a visitarla cada vez que podía al bosque a Eliza y pasaban toda la tarde juntos._

_Al cumplir 16 años, Eliza recibió un regalo no muy común de parte de Neal, su primer beso, no un beso cualquiera, sino un beso de amor verdadero.  
Pero, luego de ese día, Neil empezó a trabajar para un rey llamado Edward Marlow y desde ese dia las puertas del castillo se cerraron y a Neil se le prohibió la salida._

_El tiempo siguió pasando y el rey Edward del momento supo que había un ser mágico que vivía en el bosque y quería hacer una alianza para que mantuviese su reino rodeado de magia.  
Salió a buscarla con todo su ejército, Eliza ya hecha toda una mujer salió a recibirlos.  
_

_"¿Que es lo que quieres?" pregunto Eliza  
"¿Es esa la forma en la que le hablas a tu rey?" – dijo el rey Edward  
"Tu, no eres mi rey"- dijo Eliza.__**  
**__Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que ambos intercambiaban palabras cortantes y en las que el rey Edward llegó a su punto límite.__"Te arrepentirás de todo lo que me has dicho" dijo el rey Edward escupiendo sus palabras y dio el mandato a su ejército a que matasen a Eliza (Maléfica). __Por el otro lado Maléfica sólo se lanzó al vuelo pegó un pequeño silbido y todo su ejército formado por troncos fuertes y rústicos de árboles junto con duendes salieron a enfrentar a los soldados del rey._

_El rey Edward perdió, y salió gravemente herido por Eliza, su rencor creció gravemente, y dijo que sea quien fuere el que mátase a Eliza ascendería directamente al trono._

_La noticia llegó inmediatamente a oídos de Neal y escapó del castillo directo hacia Eliza, al llegar a la entrada del bosque le llamo a Eliza y ella apareció.  
__**  
**__-"¿Por que me has abandonado durante todo este tiempo?"- Pregunto Eliza decepcionada  
-Porque me han prohibido la salida del castillo, pero ese no es el punto ahora, quieren matarte Eliza, el rey Edward mandó a matarte, tienes que confiar en mi"__Eliza, debido a su profundo amor, creyó en las estúpidas palabras de Neal, pasaron el resto de la noche juntos, justo como lo hacían cuando eran niños, tomados de la mano, Neal acariciando las alas de Eliza, Eliza peinando el cabello corto de Neal y así hasta anochecer. _

_Eliza se quedo dormida entre los brazos de el.__**  
**__  
A media noche, Neil se despertó, se aseguró de que Eliza estuviese dormida, tomó un puñal con ambas manos__y cuando estuvo a punto de atravesárselo a la chica que amaba no pudo y lo soltó, pero tanta era su avaricia por el trono que tomó otra herramienta y le cortó sus alas, la dejó mutilada, regreso al castillo y le mostró al rey Edward lo que había hecho, haciéndole creer de que Eliza estaba muerta, inmediatamente, el rey Edward le dio su trono como recompensa y le hace casar con su hija Susana Marlonw, una hermosa joven rubia, de la cual el se enamora._

_A la mañana a siguiente, Eliza despertó, tocó su espalda, y al no sentir sus alas, sus gritos fueron tan grandes que se escucharon por todo el reino, no podía caminar, pero lo bueno es que aún poseía sus grandes poderes, aún así, no podía recuperar sus alas._

_Los días empezaron a pasar, lentos y dolorosos, su odio hacia Neal crecía cada vez más, quería hacerle pagar con lo que más le doliese, así a como el lo hizo a ella, y no lo conocía demasiado bien que sabía que si le hacía algo a el no le dolería en absoluto y su venganza no serviría de nada._

_Estaba ella pasando por un maizal cuando observó como unos perros tenían rodeado a un pequeño cuervo, que estaba a punto de morir. _

_Pero, Eliza no lo dejo y para salvarlo le dijo: "conviértete en un hombre" y así fue, el Cuervo de inmediato se convirtió en un hombre y los perros salieron despavoridos._

_Eliza se le acerco y le dijo, "te he salvado la vida, ¿estas agradecido?"  
El cuervo ahora hombre la miro, inmediatamente hizo una inclinación hacia ella y dijo "me has salvado la vida, y en agradecimiento puedo ser lo que tu quieras que yo sea"  
\- "Quiero que seas mis alas" – dijo Eliza. _

_-¿Alas?- exclamo el cuervo, sin comprender. _

_-Si, quiero mis alas, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Eliza. _

_-Me llamo Tom- dijo el cuervo. _

_-Bueno Tom ¿Puedes ser mis alas?- pregunto. _

_-Claro que si señora Eliza (Malefica). – dijo Tom. _

_Eliza convirtiéndole de nuevo a Tom en un cuervo "quiero que vueles todos los días al castillo y espíes al rey, luego vengas hacia mi y me digas que es lo que notas que es más especial para el"_

_El cuervo Tom aceptó, y así fue, todos los días espiaba al rey Neal en su vida diaria, pero nunca notaba que hubiese algo especial en su vida, ni siquiera su esposa Susana._

_Siguieron pasando los años, tal vez unos cinco años, en ese momento una hermosa bebe llamada Candy, la niña mas bella del reino, Fruto del amor de Neal y su esposa, el cuervo Tom llegó aquel día al castillo y había algo diferente en Neal, una luz brillaba en sus ojos, una sonrisa de amor en sus labios, la pequeña niña Candy era lo más preciado en su vida.  
_

_El cuervo Tom regresó donde se encontraba Eliza, ella le convirtió de nuevo en hombre para que le diera el informe diario._

_"Una bebe, una niña, de cabellos de oro como rayos de sol, y ojos verdes como los arboles que adornan al bosque, hoy ha nacido la niña mas hermosa llamada Candy y la próxima semana la mostrarán ante el reino, harán una fiesta"_

_Eliza, por supuesto, no fue invitada, pero ella se iba a presentar para empezar con su venganza._

_El día llego. Todos los invitados ya estaban presentes y las tres hadas madrinas llamada hada azul Pony, hada celeste llamada Patty, y hada Rosa llamada Annie, serían las primeras en dar sus obsequios._

_El hada azul, Pony dijo: __**"**__Pequeña Candy mi obsequio para ti será la belleza"_

_El hada rosa, Annie dijo: "Pequeña Candy, mi obsequio para ti será el encanto"_

_El hada celeste Patty dijo: "Pequeña Candy, mi obsequio para ti será la riqueza"_

_En ese momento, Eliza (Maléfica, el hada del mal) apareció y dijo ante el rey Neal:_

_-"Vaya, vaya, vaya, cuanto tiempo sin vernos Neal, es increíble que te hayas olvidado tan fácil de tu primer y gran amor y no invitarme a esta gran celebración"_

_-"Tu no eres bienvenida al reino" dijo Neal mirando impactado a Eliza_

_-"¿Ah, no? ¿No lo soy? Oh" expresó Maléfica fingiendo estar triste para luego reírse a carcajadas. "Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, yo si tendré educación y principios y le daré un obsequio a tu hija" dijo acercándose a la preciosa bebe_

_-"No no tu no le darás nada, hemos dicho que nada" trataron de interponerse las pequeñas haditas pero Eliza con un soplido las llevó a encerrarlas en un cofre._

_-"Guardias" exclamó Neal._

_Eliza alzó las manos deteniendo por completo a los guardias y quedó mirando a la pequeña Candy._

_-"Princesa Candy, serás la princesa más bella, encantadora, talentosa y amada de todo el reino... _

_-"Vaya ese es un lindo obsequio" dijo Susana sonriendo.  
-"No he terminado estúpida Lisiada" la fulminó Eliza.  
-...pero al cumplir los 16 años, antes de que el Sol de oponga, tu misma te pincharás el dedo con el uso de una rueca, y morirás"__**  
**__  
-"No, no por favor no hagas esto" suplicó Neal.  
-"Neal me gusta que sufras y que me supliques" dijo Eliza con una sonrisa y con la mirada le indicó a Neal que le suplicará de rodillas, Neal lo hizo se arrodillo ante Eliza._

_-"Por favor Eliza, no le hagas esto a mi hija, te lo suplico"_

_-"Bien, ya que me has suplicado... Candy, te pincharás el dedo con el uso de una rueca, y caeras en un sueño eterno, del cual, sólo podrás despertar con un beso de amor verdadero" terminando de decir el hechizo, Eliza._

_En ese momento Eliza con una sonrisa desapareció por haber dejado su venganza._

_El rey Neal quedo alterado por la maldición que Eliza dio a su hija, mandó a que quemasen todas las máquinas de coser del castillo y los restos los encerraran en la habitación más alejada de todas. Por el otro lado, encargo a su pequeña Candy en manos de las hadas del bosque, para que la ciudasen sin magia y la llevasen al castillo al día siguiente de haber cumplido 16._

_Las hadas azul Pony, Rosa Annie, Celeste Patty, se la llevaron e hicieron la promesa de no usar magia mientras que la cuidasen._

_Pero había un detalle, ellas no podían hacer nada sin magia y no sabían cuidar de una bebe._

_Eliza (Maléfica, el hada del mal), supo en donde estaba oculta Candy y fue a visitarla, supo que tenía hambre y le dio de comer, lo arrullo hasta que se durmiese y le besó la frente, todo esto se repetía día a día hasta que la pequeña podía hacer las cosas por sí misma.__**  
**__Candy poco a poco fue creciendo y cuando ya sabía caminar, Eliza le cuidaba para que no cayera por precipicios pero nunca dejaba que la pequeña la mirara. _

_Hasta que un día Candy caminó hasta donde estaba Eliza y la abrazó, con una pequeña sonrisa le pidió que la cargara y a pesar de que Eliza no quería, lo hizo._

_La niña Candy siguió creciendo. A los 15 años se convirtió en una hermosa joven. _

_Eliza la quería, la amaba, se había encariñado completamente a ella a pesar de que fuese hija del hombre al que aborrecía porque la traicciono.  
Desde ese momento Eliza empezó relacionarse más con Candy sin que las hadas se enterasen, todas las tardes salían a caminar y hablaban de todo y de nada, hasta llegar al punto de sus alas.__**  
**__  
Eliza le contó sobre sus alas a Candy, no del todo, porque no le dijo quién se las había cortado. _

_Candy pensaba que ella era huérfana y no le quitaría esa idea._

_Dos días antes de sus 16 años, Eliza entro a la habitación de Candy sin despertarla y trato de deshacer su maldición. Su amor hacia aquella niña había hecho que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho hace casi 16 años, pero el odio con el que había hecho el hechizo era tan fuerte que no pudo deshacerlo.__Un mes después mientras Candy iba de camino a ver a Eliza conoció a un chico, un príncipe llamado Terry y se llevaron muy bien con sólo intercambiar unas cuantas palabras. _

_Hasta que el príncipe Terry le canto una hermosa canción a la bella Candy._

_**No, no puedo explicarte  
Lo que siento por ti  
(Lo que siento por ti)  
Me enamore de tu voz de tu forma de hablar  
Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú  
(Solamente tú)**_

_**Tan bella tan hermosa,  
Tan radiante y tan distinta  
(Tan distinta)  
Ya no puedo vivir sin ti  
Mi corazón es para ti**_

_**Te amo dulce niña yo te amo  
Eres mi destino, mi camino  
Soy tan feliz contigo**_

_**Te amo dulce niña yo te amo  
Te amaré por siempre  
Seré tu amor por siempre**_

_**Te amo mi dulce niña yo te amo  
Mi amor**_

_**Te amaré por siempre  
Por siempre  
(Te amaré por siempre)**_

_**Te amo, te amo  
(Te amo)  
Te amo, te amor ..**_

_**No, no puedo explicarte  
Lo que siento por ti  
(Lo que siento por ti)  
Me enamore de tu voz de tu forma de mirarme  
Eh eh eh**_

_**(Mi vida eres tú)**_

_**Tan bella tan hermosa,  
Tan radiante y tan distinta  
(Tan distinta)  
Ya no puedo vivir sin ti  
Mi corazón es para ti**_

_**Te amo dulce niña yo te amo  
Eres mi destino, mi camino  
Soy tan feliz contigo**_

_**Te amo mi dulce niña yo te amo  
Mi amor  
(Te amaré por siempre)  
Te amaré por siempre  
(Te amo)  
Te amo mi amor**_

_Desde ese dia Candy se había enamorado a primera vista del príncipe Terry y a el también le paso lo mismo. __**  
**__Eliza y el cuervo Tom notaron eso, y las palabras del cuervo fueron_

_\- "has encontrado la forma de romper el hechizo, es amor" – dijo Tom. _

_Eliza respondió "el amor no existe, es por eso que esa es la única forma de romperlo, nunca se podrá revocar"  
-Eso será para ti, pero tal vez el destino de Candy sea otra, a lo mejor para ella exista el verdadero amor, además yo la quiero mucho y por eso te pido que la salves- dijo el cuervo. _

_El día llegó, 16__ años._

_Candy como costumbre fue a ver a Eliza (Maléfica), aún no sabía que ese era su nombre, ella sólo le llamaba "hada madrina".  
Candy le dijo que quería vivir con ella, Eliza acepto. _

_En ese momento Candy fue corriendo hacia la casa de las hadas del bosque a contarles la noticia._

_Las tres hadas estaban arreglando el pastel de cumpleaños y el vestido con el que la llevarían al castillo. _

_Al llegar Candy a la cabañita unas de las hadas llamada Annie tuvo lengua larga y soltó que irían a ver a sus padres. _

_Candy se sorprendio y exigió una explicación, la hada más grande llamada Pony le contó todo y le dijo que Eliza le había lanzado un hechizo y por eso estaba ahí._

_Candy salió corriendo en busca de su hada madrina, y en cuanto la miró, empezó a desahogarse y cuando estuvo a punto de decirle lo del hechizo, la expresión de Eliza hizo que Candy supiera que estaba hablando con la que le había separado de su familia y puesto fecha a su muerte._

_Candy, le dijo a Eliza que no quiere saber nunca más de ella y salió corriendo despavorida, montó un caballo y se fue llorando al castillo, al llegar suplicó que la llevasen frente al rey Neal, y al estar ahí, frente a su padre le dijo: _

_-Hola padre, soy yo Candy su hija- dijo la bella doncella. _

_Neal se quedo sorprendido, porque las hadas le habían traído cuando cumplió dieciséis años y debía traerla un día después. _

_-Estas estúpidas hadas, le dije que te trajeran un día después. _

_En ese momento Neal se volvió loco, mando a que la encerrasen a una habitación en donde no hubiera nada con que pincharse y así fue._

_Sin embargo la maldición se cumplió, una compuerta se abrió y la dirigió justo donde estaban los desechos de las máquinas de coser._

_Por el otro lado, Eliza se encontró con el príncipe Terry, de la que Candy estaba enamorada lo durmió, transformó al cuervo Tom en caballo y cabalgó lo más rápido que pudo al castillo._

_Pero llegó tarde, Candy ya se había pinchado el dedo y estaba en un sueño profundo, vestida como princesa acostada en una cama de ensueño._

_Eliza (Maléfica) buscó la forma de colarse en el castillo, logro entrar a la habitación, despertó a Terry y las hadas del bosque lo quedaron viendo con asombro, lo tomaron de la mano y lo empujaron hasta donde estaba dormida Candy y le pidió que la besara._

_Terry lo hizo porque estaba enamorado, pero Candy no despertó, a pesar de que ambos estaban enamorados._

_Las hadas se dieron por vencidas, salieron de la habitación junto con el príncipe Terry dejando sola a Candy, bueno no tan sola después de todo, Eliza y Tom estaban dentro llorando por no poder hacer nada._

_Eliza se acercó a la niña, y con el corazón en la mano dijo, a pesar de saber que Candy no la escuchaba. _

_Pero Eliza dijo: "no voy a pedir tu perdón, lo que hice es imperdonable, estaba tan pérdida en el odio y la venganza, nunca soñé que podría amarte tanto. Te robaste lo que quedaba en mi corazón. Y ahora te he perdido para siempre" Antes de salir, se inclinó sobre ella y depósito un suave y tierno beso lleno de amor en la frente de la princesa._

_Candy despertó y seco con sus débiles dedos las lágrimas que corrían por las mejias de Eliza._

_"Un beso de amor verdadero" susurro Eliza y abrazo con amor maternal a Candy. _

_El cuervo Tom quedo sorprendido, se dio cuenta que el amor incondicional entre Eliza y Candy era mucho mas grande que cualquier otro amor, amor entre una madre a una hija.  
__**  
**__En ese momento salieron de la habitación y buscaron como escapar del castillo, pero los guardias del rey Neal rodearon a Eliza. _

_Candy escapó escondiéndose en una pequeña oscura habitación, pero mientras los guardias reales torturaban a Eliza con unas redes quemándole la piel._

_El cuervo Tom voló sobre Eliza y se convirtió en un dragón.  
Una gran batalla comenzó dentro del gran salón. Fuego por todos lados._

_Candy estaba asustada, en eso escucho un gran ruido detrás de ella, se giró y se sorprendió al ver un gigantesco y esplendoroso par de alas atadas y encerradas dentro de cuatro paredes de cristal, empezó a intentar con todas sus fuerzas quebrar el vidrio hasta que lo logró. Justo a tiempo, Eliza estaba a punto de morir._

_Sus alas volaron hasta donde Eliza estaba y se adhirieron de nuevo a ella de un golpe levantándola por los aires y noqueando a los soldados del rey._

_Luego de luchar sólo faltaba enfrentarse con la persona que había causado el desastre en primera instancia, el rey Neal.  
Ambos empezaron a luchar, ambos estuvieron a punto de morir, sin embargo, Eliza lo perdono, no quiso matarle pero al contrario, Neal trato de hacerlo y por impulso y defensa propia, Elisa abrió sus alas, y el rey Neal cayó desde lo más alto del castillo causando una muerte segura. _

_Puesto que la Reyna Susana había muerto de una grave enfermedad, Candy sé encontraba ahora sola, era huérfana de ambos padres, para Candy era doloroso haber perdido a sus padres, pero también comprendió que sus padres no eran buenas personas.__Eliza miro triste a Candy por haber perdido a sus padres, le pidió que viviera con ella, ella le daría el amor que una madre o un padre no había podido darle._

_Así fue, la pequeña Candy se fue a vivir con Eliza al bosque y las hadas Azul Pony, Celeste Patty, Rosa Annie, todas se hicieron amigas. _

_Pero eso no es todo el príncipe Terry y Candy estaban enamorados. _

_Candy se presento ante Eliza (Malefica) con Terry, que acepte su relación porque el príncipe Terry es el amor de su vida. _

_Pero Candy prometió que nunca abandonaría a Eliza porque la quiere como su madre, asi algún dia llegase a casarse con el príncipe, ella siempre vivirá junto a Eliza. _

_Eliza acepta la relación de enamorados y el amor que se tienen Candy y Terry. _

_Por otro lado Tom se enamoro de Eliza y le pidió que sean novios, pero ella por tener una desepcion en el amor, no creía en el amor y solo lo acepto como amigo, que quizás mas adelante lo pueda corresponder su amor. _

_Desde ese momento Eliza la coronó a Candy como la princesa de su reino, ahora Eliza no gobernaría sola, tendría a su lado a la niña que amaba como hija.  
Y al reino volvió La Paz y el amor. _

_Al final de este cuento, el reino de Candy no fue unificado por héroe, ni por un villano como predijo la leyenda, sino por una que fue tanto héroe como villano y su nombre era Eliza (Maléfica)._

_**Fin**_

_Notitas mías: _

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? _

_Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de mis historias. ¿Qué les pareció el cuento? ¿Les gustó? espero que sí, es una historia de amor diferente… donde Eliza no sea precisamente una malvada villana, sino mas que un héroe y villana, disculpa por poner a Susana y Neil como padres de Candy, pero no hay otros villanos en el anime como lo entendí… _

_¿Les gusto esa nueva versión de la bella durmiente?.. ¿Qué opinan de esta Eliza diferente?, por favor dejenme sus conclusiones. _

_Quizás mas adelante escriba más cuentos de Disney, aun no lo se no se me hace fácil escribir, conozco muchas, pero mis favoritas son esas cuentos que he escrito. . Ahora comienzo con los otros cuentos… _

_Déjenme comentarios. _

_El próximo minific es: Magia de Amor, una historia de amor entre Candy, Terry y su hijito Enam, habrá un amigo extraterrestre, se me hace pensar escribir historias con Extraterrestre, así que no se la pierdan._

_**Nunca dejen de leerme, Naci, Creci, Morire, siendo Territana, porque el hermoso Terry es mi amor platónico...**_


End file.
